Nouvelle ère
by Kitsune-Kyu
Summary: Cela fait 3 mois que Naruto a disparu sans donné de nouvelle, la dernière étant la lettre laissée à Jiraya où la raison de son départ est expliqué. Mais voilà qu’un mystérieux individu entre dans le bureau de la Godaime...
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Nouvelle ère  
**Auteur** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Prologue  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant  
**Résumé** : Cela fait 3 mois que Naruto a disparu sans donné de nouvelle, la dernière étant la lettre laissée à Jiraya où la raison de son départ est expliqué. Mais voilà qu'un mystérieux individu entre dans le bureau de la Godaime...  
**Disclamer** : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

O o O o O

**Prologue**

O o O o O

Ca y est. Elle avait sa tête sur la falaise des Hokage. Tsunade regarda, assise dans son fauteuil, les derniers sculpteurs ninja quitté la partie de la falaise qu'ils avaient façonné à son effigie. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Naruto quand il verrait ça.

Naruto.

Elle soupira à cette pensée.

Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il était partit avec Jiraya. Mais cela faisait 3 mois que celui-ci était revenu sans le gamin blond. Ji' lui avait montré la lettre à leur attention que Naruto avait laissée au sanin avant de disparaître dans la nature.

Il avait écrit suite à sa perte de contrôle qui se résultat par des côtes fracturées pour Jiraya. Il les informait dans sa lettre que depuis quelque temps après avoir quitté Konoha, le sceau qui retenait Kyûbi s'affaiblissait de jours en jours et le yohko en profitait souvent pour lui parler alors qu'il était éveillé.

Il expliqua qu'au début, il n'y avait entre eux que disputes et combats verbales où le yohko en sortait vainqueur 8 fois sur 10 d'après ses calculs (lol !). Mais au bout d'un certain temps, ce qui se résumait à 6 long mois, lassés par ces enfantillages, ils avaient commencé à se parler plus civilement au point de finir par se connaître petit à petit. Kyu (Tsunade avait haussé un sourcil à ce surnom plutôt affectueux.) avait finit, 3 mois après la trêve, à le considérer comme son petit.

Là, se fut le deuxième sourcil qui se releva, rejoignant son condisciple. Mais le pire fut quand Naruto précisa que Kyûbi pouvait être une mère très protectrice (Eh, oui ! Kyu est une femelle !), ce qui provoqua une perte temporaire de la partie inférieure de la mâchoire chez Tsunade. Jiraya eut l'amabilité de lui dire qu'il avait réagit exactement de la même manière.

Tsunade secoua la tête, tentant tant bien que mal à reprendre contenance, et reprit sa lecture.

Le Jinchûriki avait continué en disant que Kyu lui avait raconté ce que l'ero-senin avait passé sous silence suite à sa perte de connaissance quand il avait atteint la 4ème queue. Elle lui avait expliqué que le trop grand flux de pouvoir lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle précisa qu'à faute de la faiblesse du sceau, il était de plus en plus instable et qu'il valait mieux partir loin des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse contrôler pleinement la puissance du renard. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution mais dangereuse, raison de plus d'aller dans un endroit loin de toute présence humaine.

Il finit par dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il rentrerait pour ramener Sasuke comme il l'avait promit et, rajouta à Tsunade, de bien profiter car quand il reviendrait, il lui prendra sa place en tant que 6ème Hokage. :p

Repliant soigneusement la lettre, cette dernière sourit à la provocation du blondinet monté sur pile, lui prouvant qu'il n'avait pas oublié son rêve et rentrerait à Konoha quand il aura résolu son problème.

« Tu penses au gamin ? » demanda une voix la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

Sans se retourner, la Godaime répondit :

« Oui. Je me demande si tout va bien pour lui. » Elle fit pivoté son fauteuil, se retrouvant face à Jiraya. « Tu crois qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose ? Après tout, il disait que ce qu'il allait faire avec Kyûbi serait dangereux. Et puis, il a toujours l'Akatsuki aux trousses. »

Son vieil ami la regarda un instant avant de répondre :

« Tu penses qu'ils trouveront Naruto alors que je l'ai cherché partout ? Dans toutes les forêts, falaises, déserts, marécages et j'en passe ? Si je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je pense, sans modestie, qu'ils ne le trouveront pas non plus. Et n'oublie pas qu'on parle de Naruto. »

Tsunade pouffa.

« Tu as raison, il ne se laissera pas attraper aussi facilement. »

Pivotant à nouveau, elle fit face au paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Après quelque seconde, elle ne pu, malgré tout, retenir un soupir.

« Mais... même sachant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. »

« Je le suis aussi. » lui avoua l'ermite aux grenouilles.

Toc Toc

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette à long manteau noir, encapuchonnée. Celle-ci s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, s'arrêtant près de Jiraya. L'individu s'inclina puis se releva, croisant son regard avec celui de l'Hokage. Tsunade haussa un sourcil face au masque de renard (qu'on trouve souvent dans les kermesses) cachant le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourrait-on savoir à qui a-t-on l'honneur ? » demanda Jiraya.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il plongea sa main dans son manteau, faisant tendre les deux sanin, et en ressorti une enveloppe qu'il posa sur le bureau. Après cela il recula de deux pas, laissant l'Hokage prendre l'initiative.

S'étant détendue devant l'attitude non belliqueuse de cet étrange individu, Tsunade prit la lettre et après inspection sous toutes les coutures afin d'identifier la présence inexistante de jutsu douteux, elle l'ouvrit.

Un pendentif bleu reconnaissable en tomba sur le bois du bureau, le bruit de la chute résonnant aux oreilles des personnes présentes dans la pièce comme le glas annonçant la fin d'une ère.

« C'est... »

« Le pendentif du Shodaime. Celui que j'ai donné à Naruto. »

Inquiète, elle se mit à lire fébrilement la lettre, sous le regard de Ji', appréhendant le contenu. Mais plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus la tension contenue s'effaçait et il finit par remarquer un fin sourire soulagé sur les lèvres de la Godaime.

Elle lança un regard espiègle à l'inconnu.

« Tu peux retirer ton masque. »

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, son interlocuteur enleva l'objet en céramique et fit basculé la capuche découvrant ses mèches folles.

« Mais tu es... » fit l'ero-senin, abasourdit.

**

* * *

Kit:** Kikou ! C'est re-moi ! 

**Kyu:** Après pratiquement 1 mois d'absence.

**Kit: **Oh ! Ca va, hin ! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi avec le stage.

**Kyu: **Dit surtout que tu sèches sur le chap 7 de Magie et Chakra où tu en es à la moitié. Et que ça te porte sur les nerfs.

**Kit: **Le pire, c'est que je sais ce que je vais faire pour la suite. Mais pour cet instant dans le bureau de la vielle, je nage. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

**Kyu :** Zen ! Tu verras ça un autre moment. Pour l'instant, occupes toi plus tôt de cette fic.

**Kit : **T'as raison. Alors la question existentielle :

Mais qui est donc cet individu mystère ?

Réponse : Bin je vous le dirait pas ! Na :p C'est à vous de trouver. Mais attention à ce que vous allez répondre.

**Individu Y: **(goutte derrière la tête) En tout cas, d'après les notes que j'ai vu, j'vais en baver pour encore un moment.

**Individu X :** Tu peux parler ! T'as vu ce que je suis devenu moi !

**Kit: **Vous avez finis de vous plaindre, vous deux ! C'est moi l'auteur, c'est donc moi qu'invente l'histoire.

**Individu Y et X: **(lui lancent un regard plein de sous-entendu) Et QUELLE histoire.

**Kyu :** Bon reviews, svp !


	2. Ch1 Raison

**Kit: **'Lut tout le monde ! J'ai pas pu m'empêché de poster ce nouveau chapitre.

**Kyu:** Dit surtout que tu voulais casser les croyances de certain.

**Kit: **(n'écoute pas) Mais que vous vous y habituez pas. Car comme pour Magie et Chakra, je posterais qu'une à 2 fois par mois.

**Kyu: **Et si tu répondais enfin à la _soi-disante _question existentielle.

**Kit: **Eh bien, dans toutes les 4 reviews, qui ont répondu à la question, que j'ai eu, y en a que 2, bien que le deuxième soit plutôt mitigé qui ont vu juste. Et donc voici... (Bruit de tambour) LA SUITE !!!!

**

* * *

Titre : **Nouvelle ère  
**Auteur :** Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre :** Chapitre 1 - Raison  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Pairing :** Aucun pour l'instant. Mais si il en a un, forcément du sasunaru.  
**Résumé :** Cela fait 3 mois que Naruto a disparu sans donné de nouvelle, la dernière étant la lettre laissée à Jiraya où la raison de son départ est expliquée. Mais voilà qu'un mystérieux individu entre dans le bureau de la Godaime...  
**Disclamer :** Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. 

O o O o O

**Chapitre 1  
****Raison**

O o O o O

_Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, son interlocuteur enleva l'objet en céramique et fit basculé la capuche découvrant ses mèches folles._

_« Mais tu es... » fit l'ero-senin, abasourdit._

« Sasuke ! »

Ji' se retourna vers la blonde, des questions plein la tête. Celle-ci ne fit que lui tendre la lettre d'un air amusé. Tandis que le sanin lisait le bout de papier, Tsunade en profita pour observer le jeune homme.

Sasuke avait grandit, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il devait attendre dans les 1m80. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant, s'affinant. Sûrement pour éviter la ressemblance de plus en plus flagrante avec Itashi, son frère honni en passant, il avait gardé la même coupe de cheveux. Quand à ses yeux d'un noir profond, il y avait une faible étincelle de chaleur, bien que plus vive qu'avant. Satisfaite de son inspection, Tsunade finit par lui demander :

« Alors, Sasuke, bien que Naruto est écrit que si tu avais cette lettre en ta possession, c'est que tu désirais revenir à Konoha. J'aimerais comme même savoir ce qui t'y as poussé. »

« J'ignorais que c'était Naruto qui avait rédigé cette lettre. »

« D'après ce qui est écrit, il a laissé cette enveloppe à une amie qui devait te la remettre uniquement si tu décidait de quitter 'Face-de-Serpent' sans te dire sa provenance. » lu l'ermite, citant au passage la phrase de Naruto.

« Je comprend mieux quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des relations dans l'entourage de la Godaime Hokage. »

Jiraya lança un regard espiègle à son amie :

« Ca pour une relation. »

« Ca me dit toujours pas ce qui t'as décidé à rentrer. » fit cette dernière, se calant dans son fauteuil.

Sasuke se frotta la nuque, cherchant à savoir par où commencer. Mouvement qui fut arrêté par la poigne de l'ermite qui observa son cou, ahuri face au manque totale de sceau sur sa peau.

« Où... Où est la marque ? »

« Ji' ? »

Ce dernier, toujours sous le choc, se tourna vers elle.

« Tsu', le sceau d'Orochimaru n'est plus là. » lui dit le sanin.

« QUOI !! »

L'Hokage se leva de son siège, contournant son bureau, pour se diriger vers le shinobi brun et vérifier d'elle-même les propos de son ami de longue date.

« C'est Daki qui me l'a enlevé. » éclaircit Sasuke tandis que la blonde examinait son cou vierge de toute marque.

« Daki ? »

« Celle qui m'a remit cette lettre. »

« Elle doit être très puissante pour avoir réussit cet exploit. » fit Tsunade en se rasseyant.

« C'est une yohko. »

Les deux sanin se jetèrent un regard entendu.

« Je comprends. Seul un yohko aurait pu aider Naruto à régler son problème. »

Jiraya acquiesça à cette remarque.

« Bien. » Tsunade se calla, les mains croisées sur le ventre. « Et si tu nous parlais de la raison qui t'a fait revenir ici. »

Pour une raison inexplicable, de légères teintes de rouge prirent place sur les joues du soi-disant homme de glace sous les yeux surprit des deux légendaires sanin.

« Et bien... La raison de mon retour vient de ma rencontre avec Daki. On pourrait dire qu'elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. » '_Et quelles choses.'_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

O o O o O

**Flash-back**

_Cela remontait à deux semaines. _

_Sasuke s'entraînait depuis deux heures déjà dans une forêt obscure bordant les frontières du pays du Riz et du Feu. Beaucoup de personne évitait de traverser ces bois car on disait qu'ils habitaient en eux des bakemono qui prenaient, pour la plupart, la forme d'une femme tentatrice, séduisant les humains pour les dévorer par la suite. Mais Sasuke, bien que l'interdiction d'Orochimaru d'aller dans cette forêt avait était formelle, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, ne croyant pas un mot à ces stupides histoires de bonne femme. Et c'est certainement cela qui le perdit, ou plutôt fit perdre à Orochi son précieux réceptacle. _('Mon précieux' lol :p)

_Pendant son entraînement, Sasuke se figea à un son presque indistinct. Un nouveau bruit perça le silence qui avait prit place dans la clairière. Finalement, emporté par sa curiosité, il se dirigea vers la provenance du bruit sans écouter la petite voix au fond de lui qui lui rappelait la soi-disante présence de bakemono dans ces bois._

_Plus il avançait, plus le bruit se fit plus net au point de pouvoir l'identifier. Le son était celui de l'eau qu'on éclaboussait. Il finit par arriver à une rivière où se trouvait en amont, une petite cascade tombant dans un puit d'eau profonde dans lequel le reflet de la lune pleine miroité._

_Sasuke, caché dans un arbre qui plombait toute la scène, aperçu un mouvement sous la surface de l'eau argenté. Surgit alors de l'eau, la silhouette d'une femme dénudée dos à lui, l'eau lui arrivant au niveau de ses hanches fines. Ses cheveux blonds, sous l'éclairage lunaire, paraissait aussi blanc que la neige pure dans la nuit hivernale et lui arrivaient au bas des reins, recouvrant ses frêles épaules comme un tissu de soie. Sa peau pâle, parsemée de gouttes d'eau, semblait douce au touché. Tout dans son maintient respirait la fragilité mais aussi la puissance._

_Face à ce spectacle enchanteur, Sasuke resta, bien malgré lui, hypnotiser par cette créature qu'il ne pu qualifier, toujours malgré lui, que de sublime._

_La jeune fille se tourna de profil comme au ralenti, ses cheveux révélant un petit sein rond. Mais contre toute attente, elle releva brusquement la tête dans la direction du brun caché dans le feuillage, le surprenant. Croisant son regard de braise, Sasuke ne pu retenir un sursaut en découvrant à la place d'un joli minois, le visage hideux d'une onibaba (ogresse)._

_Une seconde après, il senti une poigne de fer l'agripper par la nuque. Il savait, malgré les doigts délicats sur son cou, qu'il suffirait d'une pression pour qu'il perde sa tête._

_« On ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas espionner les fille lors de leur ablution, p'tit pervers. » susurra une voix douce mais froide comme un iceberg._

_Retenant un sursaut, Sasuke remarqua, à la place de la jeune fille, une statue de pierre avec le masque de l'onibaba qu'il avait vu plus tôt._

'Kawarimi (Permutation)' _pensa-t-il aussitôt._

_Elle devait être plus puissante que lui pour avoir réussit à le détecter et à le surprendre sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elle avait aussi une vitesse nettement supérieure à la sienne, dont il était pourtant fier._

_« Dis moi. » reprit la voix enchanteresse, le sortant de ses songes. « Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de toutes ces histoires qu'on raconte dans cette forêt ? »_

_« Concernant les bakemono qui prennent une apparence trompeuse pour se farcir des humain ? » demanda le shinobi sarcastique. « Désolé, mais je ne crois pas à ces stupidités. »_

_« Vraiment ? » _

_La blonde semblait amusé par cette remarque. Posant son autre main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, elle s'accroupit derrière lui, son corps trempé, collé contre le dos du jeune homme. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix séductrice, déclanchant un frisson qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher :_

_« Et bien... Sache que tu te trouves à la merci de l'une d'entre elles. »_

_A ces mot, Sasuke se figea et senti quelque chose de doux contre son avant bras. Il descendit lentement son regard et regretta aussitôt son geste quand il identifia la 'chose'._

_« Yohko. » murmura-t-il, fixant l'une des 4 queues blondes qui se balançaient au grès de l'humeur taquine de la renarde, celle qui se déplaçait le long de son bras._

_« Ping Pong ! Bonne réponse ! » fut la réplique moqueuse._

_La yohko allait poursuivre quand son regard fut attiré par la nuque du jeune homme, ou plutôt ce qui s'y trouvait. La seconde d'après, Sasuke se voyait faire un vol plané pour atterrir dans l'eau dans un bruit assourdissant._

_Ressortant la tête de l'eau, il pesta après la renarde :_

_« Non, mais ça va pas la tête. »_

_Celle-ci, nullement impressionné par le regard noir du shinobi, sauta de la branche pour retomber avec lenteur, comme faisant fi des lois de la pesanteur, la pointe des pieds sur l'eau, face à lui, ne cachant nullement sa nudité._

_Elle se pencha vers lui, le pointant du doigt, et dit :_

_« Bétail ! »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

O o O o O

« Quoi ?! » fit Tsunade ahurie, tandis que Jiraya prenait des notes dans un calepin, hochant souvent la tête d'un air entendu à certain moment, les plus croustillants de son point de vue, lors du récit de Sasuke en prétendant que c'était soi-disant pour rédiger son rapport sous l'œil suspect du jeune homme.

« Elle t'a identifié comme du 'bétail' ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke confirma et reprit là où il était resté sous l'œil intéressé (plutôt pervers, oui !) de l'écrivain douteux.

O o O o O

_La renarde se redressa, haussa négligemment les épaules en précisant :_

_« Je ne m'intéresse pas à du bétail. Dommage, tu étais pourtant mignon. » finit-elle avec un semblant de tristesse._

_Elle se détourna de lui et commença à se diriger vers le bord de la rivière quand la voix de Sasuke retentit furieusement :_

_« Je ne suis pas du bétail ! »_

_« Vraiment ? » La yohko se tourna légèrement vers lui, les battant l'air. « Pourtant tu t'ai fais marquer en tant que tel. »_

_Sasuke, qui s'était relevé debout sur l'eau, ne compris pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase. Quand il l'a vit regarder son cou, une lueur de compréhension apparut dans son regard qui devint vite noir._

_« Cette marque est un sceau qui me confer de la puissance ! »_

_A cela, la renarde éclata de rire, déstabilisant le shinobi._

_« De la puissance ?! Et qu'as-tu donné en retour pour cette soi-disante puissance ?! » cingla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard plein de mépris._

_« ... »_

_Sasuke ne pu rester que muet face à cette hargne dont il était devenu l'objet. La renarde s'avança alors vers lui d'un pas furieux pour s'arrêter devant lui. Bien qu'elle était plus petite de lui d'au moins une dizaine de centimètres, il avait l'impression de se ratatiner face à elle, certainement dû à la puissance que sa colère dégageait. Elle enfonça un doigt accusateur dans son torse, le faisant sortir de ses pensées._

_« Moi, je vais te dire ce que tu as donné. Ta liberté. Ta liberté de pensée. Ta liberté d'opinion. Et surtout, ton coeur. Tu as abandonné ton cœur en échange de cette 'puissance'. Et avec lui, ta fierté d'homme. » cracha-t-elle._

_Elle recula d'un pas et le jaugea avec dégoût._

_« Il n'y a aucune fierté à acquérir la puissance d'un autre. Tu ne vaux guère mieux à un chien qui remue la queue devant sa pâtée. Et encore, je me demande si un chien n'a pas plus d'honneur que toi. » _

_Elle se détourna de lui et lui jeta en s'éloignant :_

_« Tu n'es donc que du bétail. Et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec un sous-homme. »_

_Arrivée sur le rivage, elle récupéra un petit yukata blanc pendu à une branche qu'elle referma sur son corps nu à l'aide d'une ceinture noire, ne cachant en rien ses jambes fuselés._

_Puis elle disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles._

**Fin du Flash-back**

**

* * *

Kit:** L'heureux gagnant est donc... (Nouveau bruit de tambour)... Rémi !! 

**Kyu:** Ce fut le seul à n'avoir aucun doute sur l'identité du _mystérieux personnage_.

**Kit: **En tout cas, ça a dû en surprendre plus d'un(e).

**Kyu: **Surtout **Hitto-sama** qui pensait certainement à un remake du _Kit, _magnifique fiction, en passant, de Dragonwind.

**Kit: **A quand la suite !!!

**Individu Y: **(goutte derrière la tête) Dans longtemps, j'espère.

**Individu X :** Elle est pourtant bien cette fic, Sasuke !

**Sasuke: **Certainement de ton point de vue, Naruto, vu que tu passes pour un... Comment elle a dit déjà ?... Ah, oui, un super-héros.

**Naruto: **Le Kit, ninja extraordinaire. Y a pas à dire, ça en jette.

**Sasuke: **Ouai, bin. Pour cette fic-là, ça en jette pas vraiment.

**Naruto: **(se tourne vers Kitsune, implorant) J'suis obligé de finir comme ça ?

**Kit: **OUI !!

**Kyu:** Et vous en avez pas finis d'en baver.

**Naruto et Sasuke:** NAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!

**Kit:** (grand sourire sadique) Nouvelle question :

Mais qu'est devenu Naruto ?

**Kyu: **Reviews, please !


	3. Ch2 Fuite et retrouvaille

**Kit: **Re' tout le monde !

Primo : je voudrais m'excuser pour le monstrueux retard, faut dire qu'avec mon stage et le déménagement, j'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de m'y mettre, surtout que tout était sur brouillon (trad : j'ai eu la flemme de le taper).

Secundo : désoler, mais pour le Chapitre 3, va falloir attendre un peu, vous en fait pas, j'ai déjà fait le brouillon ainsi que le début du 4, mais faut encore que je le tape et corrige certaine chose qui sont inutile. Quand j'écris, j'écris trop et après ça devient lourd.

Tertio : Je pars en vacances dès samedi donc pas d'Internet, vous aller devoir attendre, mes petits. Sinon voici un nouveau chapitre, encore tout chaud. Comme promis

**Kyu:** On peut dire que tu as du mal à nous le pondre celui-là. Deux semaines pour le faire.

**Kit: **Je savais ce que je voulais, mais j'avais du mal à le coucher sur le papier. Y m'en aura fait bavé pour sortir.

**Kyu: **Toujours est-il, qu'il y a un petit indice sur 'le devenir' de Naruto.

**Naruto:** J'arrive pas à croire que qu'elle m'a fait changer _autant_. (se tourne vers Kit) Je suis _vraiment _obligé de devenir comme ça ?

**Kit:** (hoche solennellement la tête) Oui, c'est capital pour la fic.

**Naruto:** (pleurniche) VEUUUUUUUUUUUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kyu:** Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre** : Nouvelle ère  
**Auteur** : Kitsune-Kyu  
**Chapitre** : Chapitre 2 – Fuite et retrouvaille  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Pairing** : Aucun pour l'instant. Mais si il en a un, forcément du sasunaru.  
**Résumé** : Cela fait 3 mois que Naruto a disparu sans donné de nouvelle, la dernière étant la lettre laissée à Jiraya où la raison de son départ est expliquée. Mais voilà qu'un mystérieux individu entre dans le bureau de la Godaime...  
**Disclamer** : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

O o O o O

**Chapitre 2**

**Fuite et retrouvaille**

O o O o O

Les deux sanin le fixèrent attentifs, laissant Sasuke faire une pose dans son récit. Tsunade se cala au fond de son siège, croisant les mains sur son ventre.

« Elle t'a fait un sacré sermon. » dit-elle.

Elle n'eut qu'en réponse qu'un 'Hn' morose.

« Et c'est ce qui t'a décidé de revenir ? » demanda Jiraya.

Haussement négligé des épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Mais, après avoir longuement médité, j'ai, effectivement, choisit de quitter Orochimaru, oui. »

« Quand l'as-tu quitté ? »

« 2 jours après ma rencontre avec Daki. »

« Et comment en ais-tu venu à ne plus avoir la marque ? » posa Tsunade.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un instant avant qu'une légère rougeur inexplicable prenne place sur ses pommettes. Les deux sanin se lancèrent un coup d'œil surprit avant de reporter leur attention sur le ninja brun.

« Sasuke ? » appela, curieuse, la Godaime.

Ce dernier, tentant tant bien que mal à reprendre contenance, se racla la gorge avant de donner un semblant d'explication :

« Et bien... Orochimaru a prit connaissance de ma fuite et a envoyé une troupe de chuunin et juunin à mes trousses. Sans en prendre conscience, je me suis dirigé vers le lieu où j'ai rencontré Daki avant de me faire prendre. »

O o O o O

**Flash-back**

_Alors qu'il se déplaçait sur la rivière, Kabuto apparut devant Sasuke, lui coupant la route, précédé par une quinzaine de ninja d'Oto qui l'encercla, empêchant ainsi toute retraite. Relevant ses lunettes sur le nez, Kabuto s'avança vers lui avant de s'arrêter à quelque pas de lui._

_« Et bien, Sasuke-kun. Tu espérais nous échapper ? Echapper à Orochimaru-sama ? »_

_« Comme disent certains : L'espoir fait vivre. » fut la réponse sarcastique._

_« Pourquoi désertes-tu ? Après tout ce que Orochimaru-sama a fait pour toi. Après l'enseignement qu'il t'a donné. »_

_« J'ai juste prit conscience de certaines choses. Et le fait que mon chemin ne suivait plus celui du Serpent. »_

_« Tu oublies une chose : ton corps appartient à Orochimaru-sama. »_

_« Mon corps n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul. Je suis le seul qui décide de quoi j'en fais usage. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, au début, que j'ai accepté de rejoindre Oto. Donner mon corps en échange de l'accomplissement de ma vengeance, mais maintenant, je me rends compte que celle-ci n'est pas dans les cordes d'Orochimaru. De plus, je veux retrouver la liberté et la fierté que m'a prit ce Serpent. »_

_Kabuto resta pensif à cette réflexion avant de dire :_

_« Même si tu arrivais à tes fins, tu crois quoi ? Qu'en quittant Orochimaru-sama, tu pourras rentrer les mains dans les poches au village caché de la Feuille, village que tu as trahis. »_

_Sasuke eut un sourire désabusé._

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je retournait à Konoha. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irais. Je vais sans doute flâner ici et là. Comme dit le proverbe : Les voyages forment les jeunes. »_

_« Et bien nous allons t'en empêcher. Orochimaru-sama aura bientôt besoin d'un réceptacle. »_

_Sur le signe du bras-droit du sanin aux serpents, les shinobi du Son se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur Sasuke. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parer, une silhouette fine apparue devant lui, face à ses ennemis. Elle ne fit qu'un simple mouvement ample du bras pour qu'une immense quantité de châkra mauve ne se dégage, provoquant ainsi une onde de choc qui envoya valser à une dizaine de mètres les ninja d'Oto dont certains firent la rencontre avec un arbre._

_Baissant le bras qu'il avait levé pour se protéger, Sasuke observa la jeune fille devant lui. Vêtue d'un yukata blanc lui arrivant à mi-cuisse où 2 queues battant l'air s'échappaient, celle-ci se dressait fièrement, une main délicate sur la hanche. Son regard bleu ciel aux pupilles fendues comme ceux d'un chat, fixaient d'un air espiègle le médic-nin d'Orochimaru face à elle._

_« Vous êtes dans _ma_ forêt. Et je ne permets pas que des humains provoquent des perturbations dans _ma_ forêt. » susurra la créature faisant frémir les seuls 2 jeunes hommes encore debout._

_« Veuillez nous pardonner, Yohko-dono. Nous partirons dès que nous aurons récupéré cet homme. » fit Kabuto en s'inclinant avec respect._

_La jeune fille, dont les cheveux lui arrivant aux bas des reins étaient aussi blonds que les blés, jeta un coup d'œil stoïque à Sasuke qui s'était relevé derrière elle. Après un moment un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres purpurines, elle reporta son attention sur le shinobi qui retint difficilement un frisson face au sourire carnassier qu'affichait désormais la renarde._

_« Désolée. » fit-elle, pas désolée du tout. « Mais, voyez-vous, cet homme est... » Positionné aux côtés de Sasuke, sa main sur l'épaule du brun, elle inclina la tête sur vers Kabuto, lui dédiant un regard suggestif quand elle finit par dire « ...à _Moi_. »_

_« PARDON ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux shinobi, ahuris._

_« Et bien oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit : vous êtes dans _ma_ forêt. Tout ce qui se trouve dans _ma_ forêt _m'appartient_ et tout se qui y pénètre devient aussi, si l'envie m'en prend,_ ma propriété_. »_

_A cela, elle glissa sa main libre entre les pans du kimono du brun, dévoilant le torse finement musclé de celui-ci qui frissonna à la fraîcheur de cette main taquine sur son ventre. La tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme, la yohko continua :_

_« Cet humain est donc _Mien_. » susurra-t-elle en caressant du bout du doigt la joue rosie d'un Sasuke mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de la renarde._

**Fin du Flash-back**

O o O o O

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé fut coupé par la voix incrédule de Tsunade :

« Une yohko... t'a fait du gringue ?! »

Hochement gêné.

« Face à une troupe de shinobi, sans s'en préoccuper ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« Intéressant. Très intéressant. »

Tsunade et Sasuke tournèrent la tête pour voir un Jiraya extatique, écrivant avec une ardeur (douteuse) dans un petit calepin bleu. Il releva la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Et en suite ? »

« En suite ?! » s'exclama le brun. « En suite, si j'apprends que vous avez retranscrit mon récit dans un de vos livres pornos, je vous... »

« Mais pas du tout, voyons ! Pas du tout ! C'est pour le rapport ! Le rapport ! Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de faire cela ! Surtout sans ton accord. » expliqua l'ermite, une moue (faussement) vexée sur le visage.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard septique à la bonne foi du sanin.

Toc, toc, toc.

« Oui ?! » fit l'Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama » fit une voix à travers le battant. « C'est Sakura, je viens vous apporter les fiches des nouveaux genin reçus à l'examen. »

Tsunade ne pu retenir un sourire sadique devant la soudaine pâleur du jeune homme face à elle.

O o O o O

Sakura sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un Jiraya tout sourire. Un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon, connaissant le caractère espiègle du sanin.

« Bonjour, Jiraya-sama. Vous êtes rentré. »

A ces mots, le sourire de l'ermite se fit plus grand si c'était possible.

« Sa-ku-ra ! Tu tombes pile au bon moment ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda la jeune fille septique, recevant en réponse un hochement joyeux du vieil homme.

« Ooooh oui !! Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles toutes fraîches de Naruto. »

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Sakura, impatience de savoir la suite. Mais elle se reprit en voyant Jiraya ricaner d'un air sadique.

« Oui. Et il a même envoyé une petite surprise. Surprise que tu devrais aimer. Sauf que, lui, il va peut-être pas apprécier. » marmonna le sanin amusé, la tête tournée vers le centre de la pièce où se tenait un individu plutôt tendu.

Haussant un sourcil inquisiteur, Sakura répéta, méfiante :

« Une petite surprise ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs je te laisse voir par toi-même. » répondit Jiraya en se décalant, lui laissant champs libre.

Intriguée, Sakura entra et finit par détourner son regard de l'ermite pour le poser sur le reste des occupants de la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua face à une Tsunade toute aussi amusée que son collègue, cette silhouette, bien que de dos, qui lui était si familière. Ces cheveux aussi sombre que les ténèbres, coiffés en arrière. Cette façon de se tenir, bien qu'un peu raide. Elle était sûre que si il se retournait vers elle, elle plongerait dans des yeux semblables à des puits sans fond.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, provoquant un choc chez la jeune fille qui en lâcha sa pile de dossier.

« Sa-Sasuke-kun ? » balbutia-t-elle après un moment de silence, n'osant croire ses yeux. Chose que la soi-disante illusion oculaire démentit en lui répondant de cette habituelle voix dénouée de tout sentiment :

« Ca faisait longtemps, Sakura. »

O o O o O

Le brun fixa son ancienne coéquipière tremblante, appréhendant sa réaction avec gêne qu'il se cacha bien de montrer. Il n'aimait pas les effusions de bons sentiments, c'était nunuche, gnangnan, enfin tout ce que vous voulez. Et c'était bien une chose en laquelle Sakura et Ino, en passant (_'Heureusement qu'elle est pas là, celle-là.' _songea-t-il un instant), excellaient.

Le pauvre. Si il savait que la petite Sakura avait monstrueusement changé depuis son départ. D'ailleurs, il va le savoir dans... Maintenant !

PAF !!!

Aaaah (_Soupir extatique)_, ça c'est du coup de poing. (**nda :** J'ai toujours rêvé que Sakura foute un coup de poing rageur à Sasuke depuis que ce dernier a eu la bonne idée de rejoindre Orochi. C'est un rêve qui se réalise. :p)

Encastré dans le mur et un début d'hématome sur la joue, le Sharingan fixa, ébahi, la jeune fille qui s'étirait avec un sourire repu sur les lèvres.

« Aaaah ! Depuis le temps que je voulais t'en coller une ! (**nda : **Et moi donc ! lol !) Ca fait du bien ! » fit Sakura ravie, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle se tourna souriante vers Sasuke qui la regardait toujours bovin.

Alors, celle-là, il s'y attendait pas comme réaction. Il avait pensé à une crise de larme, à un soupir énamouré suivit des yeux en cœur ou à d'autres trucs plus niais les uns que les autres. Mais un coup de poing !

Devant l'expression ahuri de son ami, Sakura ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, l'air de dire 'Eh ouais ! J'ai changé et t'as rien à y redire.'

Se dégageant du mur, Sasuke fixa la kunoichi, un fin sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je l'ai mérité. » admit-il que la jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête, fière d'elle.

Sakura se tourna vers les deux sanin qui étaient entrain de pouffer à la déconfiture du jeune homme.

« Alors c'était ça, la surprise ? »

Hochement hilare des deux adultes.

La jeune fille secoua la tête devant les gamineries de ses aînés, avant de reporter son attention sur un Sasuke qui fusillait du regard les deux sanin, se massant la joue meurtrie. Faut dire aussi qu'elle y était pas allée de main morte. Et encore, elle n'avait pas mit toute sa puissance. Sakura s'approcha du brun, lui retirant la main de sa joue.

« Montre. » lui intima-t-elle, le surprenant par son ton autoritaire.

Elle appliqua sa main, verte de châkra, sur l'hématome.

« Voilà ! C'est guéri ! »

Sakura fixa un Sasuke surprit par sa performance, touchant sa joue comme neuve. La médic-nin lui rendit son regard, espiègle.

« Le temps passe et les gens changent. J'ai changé. Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Bon retour à Konoha, Sasuke-kun. » fit-elle, moqueuse.

Le brun lui lança un long regard avant de consentir à répondre :

« Je suis rentré. »

**

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez une petite idée de ce qu'est devenu Naruto ? 

**Kyu:** Si vous trouvez pas maintenant, vous saurez plus tard.

**Kit: **Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. Comme l'a si bien dit La Fon... La Fon... La Tortue.

**Kyu: **(exaspéré)Et ça y est ! Elle recommence avec son Bourville.

**Kit: **Et comme disait mon grand fer... Euh, mon grand père. Il faut vivre mais il faut pas s'en faire/fer !!!

**Kyu: **(soupir) Reviews, please !

**Kit: **Et à d'en 3 semaines minimum.


End file.
